Zwielicht
by Miss Hadaly
Summary: Hermines Probleme mit dem Älterwerden, Eine neue Schülerin in Hogwarts mit einem düsteren Geheimnis... Slash Shojoai Vielleicht schreib ich mal weiter. die Story hat Potential...
1. Chapter 1

Hiiya!

Mal was neues von mir.. Sorry, aber ich kam von der Idee nicht los! Und jetzt bringe ich sie zu Papier.. Ihr werdet euch jetzt fragen: Hür? Harry Potter? Das mag die alte doch nich? Oder?

Ihr habt recht! Ich mag HP immer noch nich… Komm aber nich von dieser Idee los, wie gesagt!

Ihr bekommt jetzt einen Prolog und wenn er euch gefällt, sagt bescheid, vielleicht schreib ich weiter!

Ich wage mich hier zum ersten mal an etwas „Düsteres" also seid nachsichtig, ja?

Rating steht noch nich fest, da nicht ich die Handlung bestimme, sondern die Geschichte!

**Warnung:** Ein bissl Slash, evtl. Lemon und Bluut! Muahaharr.. Also wem das nich passt und wer kein Shojo-ai mag: Raus hier! #g#

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört hier nix, außer erfundenen Charakteren! Also alles gehört der netten J.K.R. und ein gaaaanz kleines Bisschen gehört auch der, von mir so verehrten, Lee So-Young!

Also.. PLEASE R&R!

H.E.L.

Claire

**Zwielicht**

Prolog

Es war noch Nacht, doch sie war dabei ihre Schwärze zu verlieren. Der Wind wehte leicht und ließ die Bäume hinter ihr rascheln. Vor ihr lag das Schloss.

Sie hatte viel davon gehört, es aber noch nie gesehen. Das berühmteste Schloss der Zaubererwelt. Hogwarts. Noch berühmter, als das legendäre Schloss Draculas.

Bei diesem Gedanken stahl sich ein bitteres Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Das war also ihr neues Zuhause.

_Zuhause.. _

Sie ließ die Worte in ihrem Kopf nachhallen. Wie merkwürdig dieses Wort doch nach all der Zeit klang.

Ein erneuter Wind kam auf , spielte mit ihrem Umhang und ließ ihre roten Haare tanzen. Das Wasser des Sees kräuselte sich und für einen Moment glaubte sie, ihr Spiegelbild zu erkennen…

Doch sie wusste, dass dies heute nicht möglich war. Bitterkeit legte sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie riss den Kopf hoch und betrachtete noch einmal eingehend die Umgebung.

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, doch ihre Helligkeit vertrieb bereits die Dunkelheit und die Welt lag grau vor ihr… nicht hell, doch auch nicht dunkel.

Gedankenverloren zog sie ein Stück Papier aus ihrer Tasche und strich es liebevoll glatt. Sie war sich nicht sicher, klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an diesen letzten Strohhalm.

Dass sie zu Weinen angefangen hatte, bemerkte sie erst, als eine verstohlene Träne an ihrer Wange entlang rann und auf die inzwischen braune Schrift tropfte.

Sie hielt den Atem an.

Doch nichts geschah. Die Schrift bleib unverändert an diesem Papier haften.

Schnell verschwand das Papier wieder in ihrem schwarzen Umhang und sie wischte ihre Tränen beiseite.

Abermals blickte sie auf den See. Abermals sah sie die großen leuchtenden Fenster des Schlosses sich darauf spiegeln. Und abermals spielte der Wind mit ihren leuchtend roten Haarsträhnen und abermals legte sich bittere Entschlossenheit auf ihr Gesicht.

Bevor sie den Ort ansteuern würde, den sie für die nächste Zeit bewohnen würde, musste sie etwas erledigen. Sie bemerkte bereits, wie ihr Haar seinen Glanz verlor und kaum merklich dunkler wurde.

Heute würde sie dies ein letztes mal tun. Dort, in dem Schloss, zwischen all den Schülern, war sie selbst eine von ihnen und das durfte sie unter keinen Umständen aufs Spiel setzen.

Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Sinne schärften, wie ihr Blut nach etwas ganz bestimmtem schrie.

Es war die Zeit vor der Morgendämmerung.

Es war ihre Zeit.

Das Zwielicht.

Den Hasen hatte sie schon vor Minuten gewittert. Hinter dem Baum zu ihrer rechten. Er knabberte an einer Möhre, die er wohl aus dem Beet bei dieser komischen Hütte da drüben, herhatte.

Er war vollkommen ahnungslos und ein diabolisches Grinsen erfüllte ihr Gesicht. Eine erneute Windböe kräuselte das Wasser auf dem See und schlich sich erneut in ihre, nun fast vollkommen schwarzen, Haare.

Doch sie bemerkte es nicht. Für sie gab es nur noch das kleine braune Wesen hinter diesem Baum.

Ob sie warten sollte, bis es zu Ende gefressen hatte?

Nein!

Dann war doch der Spaß vorbei…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Und, wie fandet ihrs? Is etwas kurz, ich weiß!

Bitte nich schlagen! #duck# Hat alles noch einen Sinn!

Wenn ihr mehr wollt, einfach sagen, kay?

Ich bin soooooo lieb! #ganz zuckersüß guck#

Also einfach da unten klicken und sagen, wie ihrs fandet! Ich könnte auch Kritik gebrauchen, da es wie gesagt, meine erste ernsthafte Story wird..!

Thx!

H.E.L.

Claire


	2. Neuheiten

Hiiya!

Ich heb eine Rev bekommen! #wild im Kreis umher hops#

**horizon15:** Gaanz lieben Dank für meine erste Review zu Harry Potter! #knuddel# Aye.. wie gesagt, ich habs nur geschrieben, um von dieser Idee loszukommen.. Und dann wollt ich sehn, wies ankommt..Aber jetzt, wo ich ne Rev hab will ich auch weiterschreiben.. Aye.. das mit dem Hasen hat einen kleinen Sinn! Und man hat das nich raushören können? #stolz sei#

Ich versuche mich jetzt an mehr!

Zur zeitlichen Einordnung: Hab mich entschieden! Spielt im siebten Jahr! Allerdings wird Band 5 wahrscheinlich sehr ignoriert, was zum einen daran liegt, dass ich mich kaum noch erinnern kann und zum anderen, daran, dass er derbe schlecht war! Aye.. Band 6 hab ich noch nich gelesen.. vielleicht tu ichs in ein paar Jahren mal..!

**Disclaimer:** Mir nix, alles J.K.Rowling und ein ganz kleines Bisschen Lee So-Young!

**Warnung:** Slash! Shojo-Ai und wahrscheinlich später Lemon… Wers nich mag, muss es nicht lesen!

Please R&R!

Claire

Zwielicht

Neuheiten

„…Und was hast _du_ so in den Ferien gemacht?" Hermine überhörte den Sarkasmus in Rons Stimme. „Na was wohl? Gelernt…" Ihre beiden besten Freunde stöhnten auf. „..und mit Viktor Schluss gemacht.", schloss sie.

Stille. Dann ein einstimmiges „WAS?" von Harry und Ron und ein leises Aufseufzen seitens Hermine.

„Aber..Warum?", fragte Harry. Sie fuhr zu den beiden herum, während sie aus der Kutsche stiegen.

„Überleg mal, Harry! Was gibt es für Gründe mit jemandem Schluss zu machen?", fragte sie spitz.

„Na, wenn er fremdgegangen wäre…", begann Ron. „Oder ich ihn nicht mehr lieben würde..", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Eben.", sagte Hermine nun und steuerte vor den beiden die große Halle an. „Und jetzt.. lasst uns über was anderes reden!

Habt ihr auch so einen Hunger, wie ich? Ich könnte eine ganze Schale Pfefferminzbonbons alleine futtern! Wie komm ich auf Pfefferminzbonbons? Ach egal!"

Verblüfft und vollkommen sprachlos folgten sie ihr in die große Halle, die sich mit Schülern und Lehrern füllte.

Sie setzten sich wie gewohnt an der Gryffindortisch und sahen sich neugierig um. „Scheint sich nichts geändert zu haben.", meinte Hermine.

„Ja.. die gleichen Lehrer, die gleichen Schüler und das gleiche Wetter!", murmelte Ron. „Ooh.. sind wir ein wenig Wetterfühlig?", neckte Hermine ihn.

„Pst! Die Auswahl fängt an.", unterbrach Harry sie und verhinderte somit eine bissige Bemerkung seitens Ron.

Er hatte Recht. Filch hatte gerade den sprechenden Hut in die Mitte gestellt und schon kam Professor McGonagall, eine Schar sehr aufgeregter Erstklässler anführend, in die große Halle.

Alle Gespräche waren verstummt und gespannt und neugierig richteten sich die Blicke auf die Neuankömmlinge.

‚_Jedes Jahr dasselbe..'_, dachte Hermine während der Hut zu singen begann.

‚_Ein paar Erstklässler, der Hut, die Lehrer… Hat sich wirklich nichts verändert, seit wir selbst auf diesem Stuhl gesessen haben? Naja, nicht ganz… Ich war ein paar Monate mit Ron zusammen, dann ein paar mit Viktor…'_

Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu verdrängen, indem sie sich gebannt auf die neuen Schüler Gryffindors konzentrierte und lauthals mitjubelte, doch sie wollten nicht gehen.

Wie die Stimme des sprechenden Hutes ließen sie sich nicht abwimmeln, sondern wisperten unbeirrbar in ihrem Kopf.

_Ron.. _Warum hatte sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht? _‚Weil wir irgendwann nicht mehr ineinander verliebt waren… und weil wir noch ziemlich jung waren…. unerfahren… unreif…'_

Mit Viktor war es etwas anderes gewesen… Es hatte Spaß gemacht alle möglichen Sachen auszuprobieren und sie hatte es genossen von ihm so umschwärmt hatte…

‚_Oh mein Gott! War ich so egoistisch? War ich nur mit ihm zusammen, weil er ein berühmter Quidditch-Spieler war? Wie tief bin ich gesunken?'_

Verzweifelt stützte sie den Kopf auf ihre Hände. So etwas würde sie nie wieder tun, schwor sie sich im Stillen.

‚_Wenigstens um eine Erfahrung reicher…Oh Mann… werde ich überhaupt irgendwann erwachsen? Hmpf… Wahrscheinlich eher, als Ron… typisch Jungs…'_

Warum fand sie niemanden, der zu ihr passte? Ihr Blick folgte einem kleinen Jungen, der sich soeben den Hut vom Kopf gerissen hatte und freudestrahlend auf den Hufflepuff-Tisch zusteuerte.

Hellauf begeistert begrüßte ihn ein älteres Mädchen, welches seine Schwester zu sein schien. Sie umarmte kurz ihren kleinen Bruder und beugte sich dann wieder nach links, um ihren Freund zu küssen.

Hermine verspürte einen tiefen Stich in ihrer Brust und senkte hastig den Blick.

‚_Warum… Warum tut es auf einmal so weh, knutschende Pärchen zu sehen? Weil es etwas ist, was du nicht hast…'_

_**Was du nicht hast… Was du nicht haben kannst! **_

‚_Blödsinn! Natürlich könnte ich den Kerl da auch haben.'_

Sie blickte erneut zu dem Hufflepuff-Pärchen. Das Mädchen unterhielt sich jetzt mit ihrem Freund und kicherte.

‚_Vielleicht habe ich nicht so große Brüste, wie sie… und keinen so sexy Po und nicht so ein wunderschönes Lächeln, aber… Moment mal! Stopp, Stopp, Stopp! Zurückspulen! _

_Sie hat keinen sexy Po! So was haben nur Jungs! Und… ein wunderschönes Lächeln hat sie auch nicht! Höchstens ein nettes! Aah… Ich werde hier noch verrückt! _

_Verdammt! Ich habe es satt, immer alleine zu sein! Ich will auch jemanden haben, den ich küssen kann… den ich umarmen kann, … den ich… lieben… kann'_

_**Liebe…**_

Ja, sie war damals in Ron verliebt gewesen… Viktor war bloß Schwärmerei gewesen…

Sie versuchte, sich dieses Verliebtsein in Erinnerung zu rufen, versuchte, sich die Schmetterlinge im Bauch vorzustellen, doch… sie flogen davon und sie konnte sie nicht halten….

Sie hatte es vergessen.

Hatte einfach vergessen, wie sich Verliebtsein anfühlte.

_Liebe…_ Tiefe, aufrichtige Liebe… hatte sie diese überhaupt jemals empfunden?

Niedergeschlagenheit machte sich in ihr breit. Am liebsten wäre sie auf ihr Zimmer gerannt und hätte ihr Kissen voll geheult.

Doch das war in diesem Augenblick schlecht möglich. Außerdem musste sie ihr Zimmer mit solchen Zicken, wie Lavender Brown teilen, und von ihr beim Heulen erwischt zu werden war eine grauenhafte Vorstellung.

Frustriert blickte Hermine starr auf den Lehrertisch. Die Zeremonie war vorbei und Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben.

„Meine lieben Schüler, ich freue mich, dass wir alle wieder versammelt sind und mit neuem Tatendrang und frischer Motivation ins neue Schuljahr starten können. Doch bevor wir mit dem Festmahl beginnen, möchte ich noch jemand neues in unseren Reihen begrüßen."

Er lächelte in die Runde und mit einer kleinen Bewegung seiner Hand öffnete sich die Tür zur Eingangshalle und ein Mädchen von etwa 17 Jahren trat ein. Sie zögerte kurz und blickte schüchtern auf die Schülermenge. Dann schritt sie jedoch langsam auf den Lehrertisch zu.

-.-.-.-.-.

Es war so riesig.

Allein dieser Speisesaal hatte Ausmaße, die jenseits ihrer Vorstellungskraft lagen. Sie spürte, wie die Blicke auf ihr ruhten, wie jeder einzelne Schüler sie anstarrte.

‚_Wie in einem Zoo…'_

Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie nahm sich vor, nie wieder einen zu besuchen! Jeder einzelne ihrer Schritte hallte in dieser angespannten Stille wieder und sie spürte, wie die Neugierde all dieser Menschen sie zu durchlöchern schien.

Es war unangenehm. Verdammt unangenehm.

Sie kam vor dem Lehrertisch zum stehen und lächelte gezwungen in die Runde. Professor Dumbledore lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und sie spürte auf einmal, wie neuer Mut sie erfasste. Sie drehte sich um und blickte direkt in die Gesichter der Schüler.

„Meine Lieben", begann Dumbledore und sie zuckte leicht zusammen. „Darf ich vorstellen: Dies ist Miss Kira Gwaed, ihre neue Mitschülerin. Sie wird in die siebte Klasse eingestuft und nur für einige Zeit hier bleiben."

Kein Beifall. Nur undurchdringliches Getuschel. Eine neue Schülerin, die in die Abschlussklasse kam. Das hatte es noch nie gegeben.

Dumbledores nächste Worte richteten sich direkt an Kira.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts. Gryffindor wird ihr Haus sein, in dem sie.." Doch das Mädchen unterbrach ihn. „H-Haus?"

Der Schuldirektor lächelte etwas amüsiert. „Ja! Dies ist ihr Tisch! Ich werde einen Schüler beauftragen ihnen alles zu zeigen. Ich werde das notwendige veranlassen.."

Er sah auf und richtete seine Stimme wieder an die Schüler. „Dabei fällt mir ein: Die erste Stunde wird morgen ausfallen…"

Der Lärmpegel in der Halle stieg merklich an. Dies nutzte Dumbledore und wand sich noch einmal lächelnd an Kira. „Setzen sie sich."

Kira blickte ihn noch einmal kurz an, lächelte dann erneut nervös und setzte sich an einen freien Platz am Gryffindor-Tisch.

Harry, Ron und Hermine betrachten den Neuankömmling.

„Kein Wunder, dass sie nach Gryffindor kommt.. bei den Haaren.." spöttelte Malfoy von Slytherin-Tisch herüber.

Außer Harry schien es zum Glück niemand gehört zu haben, denn er hatte keine Lust, gleich am ersten Schultag eine Prügelei zwischen Ron und Malfoy mit ansehen zu müssen.

Obwohl es eine ziemlich fiese Bemerkung war, musste Harry zugeben, dass es stimmte. Kira hatte leuchtend rotes Haar und würde somit fast perfekt in die Weasley-Familie passen.

Fast. Bei genauerem Betrachten schien sie allerdings nirgendwo mehr fehl am Platze zu sein. Ihre Haare waren zwar rot, doch sie waren deutlich dunkler, als die der Weasleys und es befand siech keine einzige Sommersprosse in ihrem Gesicht.

Die Weasleys wirkten alle irgendwie fröhlich, doch Harry hatte den Eindruck, als sei Kira aus irgendeinem Grund sehr traurig.

Vielleicht vermisste sie ihre alte Schule? Welche war das überhaupt? Wenn sie in seine Klasse kam, so musste sie doch vorher auf einer anderen Zaubererschule gelernt haben… Seltsam, dass es nicht gesagt wurde.

„Oh, mein Gott, die Arme wird zugetextet.", meinte Hermine. Harry und Ron sahen auf. Pavarti Patil hatte sie in Beschlag genommen und redete unaufhörlich auf sie ein.

„So, Hermine!", sagte Ron auf einmal giftig und beide blickten ihn an. „Jetzt kannst dus tun!", meinte er grinsend und stellte ihr eine Schale Pfefferminzbonbons auf den Teller.

„Sehr witzig, Ron.", erwiderte die Angesprochene und ersetzte die Bonbons durch Kartoffelpü. (A/N: Was is der Vornahme vom Reh? –Kartoffelpü! #lol#) Lustlos begann sie mit dem Essen.

Sie hatte es satt. Sie hatte einfach keine Lust mehr. Egal, wohin sich ihr Blick richtete, die ganze Schule schien aus knutschenden Pärchen zu bestehen. Gepeinigt schloss sie die Augen.

Sie wollte auch endlich wieder Schmetterlinge fühlen. Wollte eine ganze Schmetterlingsfarm eröffnen. Anscheinend wollte das Schicksal es anders. Es wollte ihr keine Liebe schenken.

Doch halt! Sie konnte ihr Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen.

‚_Mein Gott, ich bin auf einer riesigen Schule mit tausenden von Schülern. Irgendeiner wird sich hier doch wohl finden.'_

Sie sah sich um. Slytherin… _‚Nein! Ich suche doch Liebe und keinen One-Night-Stand!' _Also blieben Hufflepuff, Rawenclaw und natürlich Gryffindor_. ‚Wow.. schon mal nicht schlecht für den Anfang…' _

Nach endloser Grübelei und Hünchen, Gemüse und Schokoladenpudding später, war sie wieder an ihrem Ausgangspunkt angelangt.

‚_Verdammt! Wieso gibt es an dieser Schule keinen einzigen verdammten Typen, der mich anmacht oder wenigstens einigermaßen interessant aussieht? _

_Wieso denke bei keinem einzigen, dass er es wert sei, es zu versuchen? _

_Ich bin am Ende… Soll ich es wtwa noch mal mit Ron probieren? **Nein!**'_, entschied sie augenblicklich.

‚_Es wäre falsch. Außerdem ist er nun wirklich nicht mehr ganz mein Typ.. Okay, er hat diese süßen roten Haare, aber sonst…'_

Eine Bemerkung von Harry ließ sie ihre Gedanken unterbrechen. „Hey, Mine. Wiederholst du grad den kompletten Stoff vom letzten Jahr, oder weshalb grübelst du die ganze Zeit anstatt zu reden?

Naja, wenns stimmt, kann ich deinen Gesichtsausdruck verstehen… ein tolles Jahr war´s nich..!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht, worüber ich nachdenke.", erwiderte sie süffisant. (A/N: Was heißt das eigentlich? –sweatdrop-)

„Oh, eine ganze Menge.", bemerkte er, „Immerhin bist du, ob du willst, oder nicht, meine beste Freundin… Und daraus folgere ich.. Öhm, hilf mir mal, Ron!"

„Na,", kam Ron ihm zur Hilfe, „Dass er auch dein bester Freund is…" „Folgerichtig erkannt, Kumpel! Und ich glaube, Freunde erzählen sich alles! Also, liebes Herminchen..! Was bedrückt dich?"

Hermine war sprachlos und starrte die zwei mit offenem Mund an. War das wirklich Harry Potter? Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte. Er war anscheinend ein ganzes Stück erwachsener geworden.

Doch sie fand ihre Sprache wieder. „I-Is schon okay! Ich bin bloß sehr müde und… ach morgen fällt ja die erste Stunde aus…", wich sie aus.

Resigniertes Seufzen. „Okay.", meinte Harry dann. „Ich muss dann mal was erledigen gehen." Einige der Schüler waren bereits aufgestanden und in der großen Halle herrschte schon längst nicht mehr stilles Essen, sondern ein freudiges Gewusel.

Harry stand ebenfalls auf und steuerte direkt auf Rons kleine Schwester Ginny zu, welche er geschickt in ein Gespräch verwickelte. Fasziniert beobachtete Hermine, wie sie errötete und anfing zu kichern.

‚In der Tat… Harry ist erwachsen geworden… Und er hat sich nicht schlecht gemacht.' Sie sah, wie er sich mit einer Handbewegung das schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht strich und Ginny anlächelte.

Ob sie es wagen sollte? Wie es wohl wäre, mit Harry zusammen zu sein? Über diese Idee hatte sie noch nie nachgedacht. Doch bevor sie das Ganze weiter ausführen konnte, brach sie die Gedanken urplötzlich ab und schüttelte sie innerlich.

Nicht, dass sie Harry unattraktiv gefunden hätte. _‚Nein! Er ist mein bester Freund. Das könnte ich niemals. Außerdem würde es alles zerstören. Ich glaube.. also nein! Mit einem Kumpel zusammenkommen.. das geht einfach nicht!'_

Sie seufzte und erhob sich ebenfalls. Sie würde gleich das gesamte Gryffindor-Haus nach oben führen müssen, da sie als Vertrauensschülerin mit Ron zusammen als einzige das Passwort kannte.

Doch bevor sie einen Versuch unternehmen konnte, ihr Pflicht zu erfüllen, kam Professor McGonagall auf sie zu und bedeutete ihr, ihr nach draußen zu folgen.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend folgte sie ihr. _‚Was hab ich getan? Was hab ich getan? Hab ich vergessen irgendwas zu tun? Nicht, dass ich wüsste.  
_

_Hab ich gegen irgendeine Schulregel verstoßen? Auch nicht. Hab ich schon wieder zu viele Fächer? Kann nicht sein..'_

In der Eingangshalle war es merkwürdig still und die Stimmen aus der großen Halle drangen nur gedämpft durch die Türen.

Voll schlimmer Erwartungen blickte Hermine ihre Lehrerin an. Diese lächelte zu ihrer Überraschung. „Sie brauchen nicht so ein Gesicht zu ziehen, Miss Granger. Sie haben nichts zu befürchten. Professor Dumbledore hat lediglich eine Bitte an sie."

„An mich?", entfuhr es dem braun gelockten Mädchen. „Ja. Er bittet sie, sich um die neue Schülerin zu kümmern. Miss Gwaed ist neu und in ihrem Haus. Sie sind Vertrauensschülerin und so viel die Wahl auf sie, Miss Granger.

Ich glaube, Miss Gwaed ist so viele Menschen nicht gewöhnt. Um ihr das eingewöhnen leichter zu gestalten, bekommt sie ein einzelzimmer neben ihrem Schlafsaal.

Bitte führen sie sie in die hiesigen Sitten ein und zeigen ihr ein wenig das Schloss. Morgen sollten sie dafür Zeit genug finden."

Hermine sah sie sprachlos an. (A/N: Das Mädel tut heut echt nix anderes…) „I-Ich.. Okay." Sie hatte sich wieder gefangen. „Natürlich, Professor McGonagall."

„Außerdem…", fügte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor hinzu, „meinte der Schulleiter, sie könnten ein wenig Ablenkung gebrauchen." Sie zwinkerte ihr zu. _‚Das kann doch nicht sein! Woher soll Dumbledore wissen, wie es mir..'_

Die großen Flügeltüren öffneten sich plötzlich und ein gewaltiger Schwall Schüler kam heraus. Sie sah an der Professorin vorbei, wie Ron den Teil aus Gryffindor nach oben dirigierte.

Harry unterhielt sich mit ihm, blickte allerdings fragend zu ihr rüber. Mit einer Geste verdeutlichte sie _Später!_

Sich zwischen der Schülermenge durchschlängelnd kam der rote Schopf Kiras auf sie zu. Sie fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl zwischen diesen Massen. Vor der Lehrerin kam sie zum stehen und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Professor? Sie.. Wollten mich sprechen?" „In der Tat.", antwortete Minerva. „Darf ich vorstellen? Dies ist Miss Hermine Granger, die Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor. Sie wird ihnen alles erklären. Entschuldigen sie mich."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Professor McGonagall und ließ die beiden Mädchen allein in der sich leerenden Halle.

Xxxxxxxx

Hiiya!

Und? Wie gefällts euch?

Ich weiß, Harry is hier ziemlich occ, aber ich mochte ihn im 5. Band Absolut nicht und so gefällt er mir deutlich besser!

Ach übrigens: Nein! Das wird KEINE HP/HG! Harry bekommt hier glaub ich auch nur ne Nebenrolle.. die wahrscheinlich aber immer noch größer wird, als die von Ron..

Sorry an alle Ron-Fans.. Ich kann mit diesem Chara nich so viel anfangen..! Aber ich bemühe mich ehrlich bei dieser FF! Auch, wenn ich voll ewig keins der Bücher mehr in Händen hielt.. etwaige Fehler bitte ich darum zu entschuldigen! Ihr könnt mich aber auch gerne drauf hinweisen!

Ich würde mich ehrlich gesagt sehr über ein paar Reviews freuen, da ich sehr lange und intensiv und trotz Oberstufe an diesem Kapitel gearbeitet habe.

Ich hoffe, die Länge macht die Kürze des Prologs wett… -sweatdrop-

Naja.. Vielleicht lags auch daran, dass ich HP nich so mag.. mit dem Anfang des Chapters hab ich sehr kämpfen müssen..! Aber ich kann sowieso nix für meine Geschichten! Ehrlich! Die machen sich grundsätzlich selbstständig! #hoil#

Naja.. vielleicht liegts auch daran, dass ich einfach drauf losschreibe, ohne groß zu planen..!

Also.. Ich würde mich, wie gesagt, sehr freuen, wenn ich ein paar Feedbacks zu dieser Story bekommen würde!

#alle knuddel und Kekse und Kuchen verteil#

HEL

Bdd

Claire


End file.
